


一晃好多年31章

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist





	一晃好多年31章

两床被子交错覆盖，褚天是在斐心柏的怀中醒来的。  
  
斐心柏正惺忪的看着他，眼角眉梢都是缱绻情意。  
  
两个人的衣服都松垮的在身上，褚天却觉得好似脱光了一样，看也不敢看斐心柏一眼，也不想他看自己。  
  
他转动着背过身，假装要睡回笼觉，却被股缝间硬挺的顶了个僵直。  
  
【怎么一早就……】他只得再转身将两人接触的地方错开。  
  
【躲什么，你昨天可不是这样的】  
  
褚天想到自己昨天对斐心柏的“邀请”，事后的羞耻心千百倍的冲上头顶，恨不得钻到床下。  
  
关键是昨天也没有做到最后，褚天越想越挫败。  
  
他生气般锤在斐心柏胸口，要将他推开。  
  
【好了好了，让我抱一会，等下一起刷牙去吃早饭】  
  
斐心柏把褚天捞回怀里，凑在香香软软的颈窝处深吸一口气，里面有两个人的味道。  
  
也不知道林烺追人追的怎么样了，怀抱褚天斐心柏有些得意的想。  
  
两个人在床上躺倒谢雅秋来敲门才分开，褚天这才想起来问，斐心柏要去F大的事情他爸妈都同意了吗。  
  
【他们挺高兴的，而且F大免学费，也没有什么压力】  
  
斐心柏吐掉口中的泡沫，呼噜着漱口。  
  
他看到褚天在一边挤好牙膏等着，趁褚天没防备一把将人搂住，亲了上去。  
  
【唔，我没刷牙】  
  
褚天怕有味道，抿着嘴不放斐心柏进去。  
  
斐心柏按着褚天后脑勺，不让他乱动，另一只手从褚天背后拢着又从腋下绕到前胸，隔着布料在褚天前胸揉按。  
  
褚天昨天被斐心柏磨得现在胸前两点还在发麻发胀，布料带来的擦痛感激的他惊呼，斐心柏携带者冰凉的津液趁机而入，在褚天的口腔肆意搜刮。  
  
短硬的胡茬刺在褚天脸上，他被动的承受着斐心柏的热烈，凉滑的舌头试探的回应。  
  
外面是摆放饭菜时瓷碗和玻璃桌面碰撞的声音，狭窄的空间为这偷偷摸摸的事情提供了别样的安全感，直到有脚步靠近他们才松开  
  
【帮你刷完了】斐心柏意犹未尽的舔着牙齿，在褚天耳边小声说【原味的】  
  
斐心颜推开卫生间虚掩的门，看到褚天正对着水池刷牙。  
  
【让让】她一脚踢在正刮胡子的斐心柏腿上，强行挤进两人中间，和褚天并排刷牙。  
  
褚天哥哥刷牙的样子也那么认真好看，斐心颜看着褚天似是刚睡醒而面带潮红，不知想到什么竟也跟着脸红了。  
  
斐心柏将这一切看在眼里，低声的哼笑让斐心颜脊背发凉。  
  
【不就踹一脚嘛，我又没使劲儿】  
  
斐心颜拉着褚天出去，不欲与她哥产生后续的斗争。  
  
【小天哥哥，我们下周元旦汇演，你要不要来看】斐心颜拿出两张的票子，她特地要了前排座。  
  
【我哥我妈爸也去】她怕褚天会拒绝，拉出哥哥来帮衬。  
  
褚天接过花花绿绿的票子，以往学校有活动的时候他总会被报上去参加，很久没有坐在台下以观众的身份去看一场晚会了。  
  
【好，我会去的】  
  
斐心颜听到乐的原地跳了起来，这次她可要学校的那群质疑她女生看看，她的小天哥哥是不是像明星一样好看。  
  
【也不知道你个演大树的在高兴什么】斐心柏揪住斐心颜的辫子，故意不让她蹦跶。  
  
【我才不是啊啊啊！摸我头发你完了！】斐心颜顾不上反驳斐心柏对她的抹黑，尖叫就要伸手去挠斐心柏。  
  
褚天被他们玩闹的气氛感染，也跟着笑起来，心里想着要不以后留长头发看看，斐心柏好像很喜欢玩这个。  
  
元旦这天他如约来到斐心颜学校，说起来，他也在这个初中，和斐心柏做了两个月的同桌。  
  
【要不要去看看当时的教室】斐心柏提议  
  
【不等叔叔阿姨吗】  
  
【他们直接去礼堂看我妹了】  
  
褚天和斐心柏牵着手走在曾经熟悉的道路上，冬天下午的阳光晒得人懒洋洋。  
  
看到上锁的班门褚天有瞬间遗憾  
  
【只能在外面看看了】他走到窗边  
  
斐心柏却拉过书包掏出钥匙一阵叮咣。  
  
【果然没有换锁，快进来】  
  
褚天听话的猫着腰跟斐心柏迅速闪入教室后将门关上。  
  
【我们当时就坐这儿】  
  
斐心柏走到熟悉的座位，木头课桌上比以往增添了许多笔迹和刻字，黑板上老师留下的元旦作业还没来得及擦掉，他和褚天做到当初的位置，想到什么的说  
  
【怎么都没见过你戴眼镜】  
  
他都快忘记褚天其实有点近视。  
  
【上课戴，平时不太习惯】褚天眯着眼睛去看后面黑板报上的小作文。  
  
看着褚天和初中大不一样的面孔，斐心柏突然心中有些失落，他和褚天在英乐不在一个班，终究错过很多。  
  
【要是我们高中也是同桌就好了，一个班也行啊】  
  
像是看穿了斐心柏的遗憾，褚天握住他的手，无害的笑着【没关系啊，我们天天可以见面】  
  
斐心柏情绪来的快取得更快，他抱住褚天，【毕业前我们都要天天见面】  
  
【嗯】褚天认真的回应，阳光透过窗户洒在他身上，柔顺的头发蒙上一层金色，浅灰的瞳仁也鎏着金光。  
  
斐心柏定定的看着褚天，安静的空气酝酿起某种情绪，他伸手在褚天的刘海边缘擦过，拇指在褚天眼皮上方婆娑。  
  
斐心柏很喜欢摸自己眼睛上的痣，亲吻的时候也会格外偏爱这一点，褚天鬼迷心窍般偏头将脸庞蹭到斐心柏掌心，撒娇求食的幼猫一样在上面舔了一口。  
  
【褚天】斐心柏说话的呼吸声乱了，湿漉漉的触感轰炸着他的神经  
  
【嗯？】褚天放柔声音，近乎勾引的看着斐心柏，面颊的酡红闪熠着亦纯亦娇的媚态。  
  
斐心柏倒吸一口凉气，漆黑的瞳孔仿佛有火苗  
  
【你真是……】  
  
他将褚天抵在墙上，野兽般啃咬，恨不得现在就把这个惹人欲火的小东西吃干抹净。  
  
本该静谧无人的教室回荡起诱人的声音。  
  
【冷吗，怎么抖成这样，只露了这一点啊】  
  
斐心柏掌心的薄茧蹭在褚天干净的茎身，【你初中有没有学过，摩擦生热】  
  
褚天眼角殷红的瞪斐心柏，却只收获了更强烈的快感。  
  
【摩擦还能生电，你感觉到了吗】  
  
过电般酥麻的感觉瞬间传上褚天头皮，他紧咬下唇，不让自己回答。  
  
斐心柏托起褚天的腰臀，让褚天坐到自己腿上，他黑色蓬勃的耻毛衬得褚天肉红色的茎身更加鲜艳可人，两个人的性器碰到一起，斐心柏带着褚天去摸下面贴合的黏腻的地方，教他旋握把玩。  
  
前列腺液一点点滑落，褚天怕弄脏衣服，慌张的将溢出的透明液体往两个挺立的茎身上抹蹭，斐心柏非但不帮忙，反倒十分欣赏褚天细长的手指被弄脏的样子。  
  
【像不像在吃冰棍，不能让水滴下来】  
  
斐心柏说着，抬起褚天让他坐在课桌上，两人龟头处的粘液拉扯出长长的银线。  
  
他将头埋进褚天小腹，真的如吃冰棍般舔了起来。  
  
【啊啊，哈，慢一点，呃啊，啊，斐心柏，好热，哈，啊啊唔】  
  
褚天从未想过斐心柏会给自己口，蚂蚁爬过骨髓的酥痒让他大脑一片空白，承受不住的向后躲。  
  
斐心柏一只手搂着褚天软掉的腰身，好把他身下送到口腔更深处，一只手在下面抚慰着自己，掌控着整场欢愉的节奏。  
  
褚天撑在桌子上的手指蜷缩，骨节上细小的绒毛被阳光照得闪闪发光。  
  
他脚上没有着力点，整个人都好似飘到空中，大脑失去掌控的开始胡言乱语。  
  
【我好难受】  
  
【放我下来，可能会，啊，被看到】  
  
【啊啊，啊，不要了不要了你停一停好不好】  
  
褚天呜咽着，险些仰倒过去  
  
斐心柏却趁褚天双腿大开的瞬间含得更深，丝毫没有给他喘息的机会，深喉的同时用上颚沟壑在褚天龟头小孔处反复蹭动。  
  
褚天来不及惊呼，就这样完全的缴械在斐心柏嘴里。  
  
【哈，哈……】  
  
褚天双目失神，嘴角是无意识流下的津液，他大口喘息，怕自己会溺死在过于巨大的快乐里。  
  
斐心柏让瘫软的褚天趴到自己肩头，数十下技巧强烈的撸动后，低吼着将自己也交在褚天柔软的小腹上。  
  
夕阳余晖下的教学楼安静肃穆，只有垃圾桶中松散的纸巾见证着这一场荒淫的白日偷欢。  
  
褚天因为腿软歇了好一阵，等到两人从教室出来时，天色已经暗了。  
  
他将手从上衣下摆探进去，摸摸自己的肚子，又迅速抽出。  
  
平安夜那天也是，斐心柏最后射在了自己肚子上。  
  
他胡乱的想着，那些精液会不会被皮肤吸收，从而怀上宝宝。  
  
褚天被自己奇怪的想法惊到，他们刚刚在一起不到一周，他怎么就开始想孩子的事情了。  
  
恋爱真的是让人从高中生变成小学生。  
  
【礼堂翻修了啊】斐心柏远远的看到灯火通明的大礼堂楼前影影绰绰的人。  
  
【啊？……哦，好像是】褚天还没回复好状态，一时没有反应过来，走路慢悠悠的，说话也慢半拍。  
  
斐心柏偷笑着，知道自己刚刚玩的太过火了。  
  
【哎呀你们怎么才来啊！】斐心颜穿着小礼服，不敢跑动的快步走着，身后是同样穿着礼服小姐妹们。  
  
褚天笑着朝她招手，斐心柏也吹个口哨算是打了招呼。  
  
斐心颜的几个同学明显脸红了。  
  
【还有三个节目就是我们了，快进去吧】斐心颜眼睛里全是褚天，只分给斐心柏一个白眼，责备他带着小天哥哥迟到。  
  
【表演加油，不要紧张】褚天给斐心颜打气后，跟着斐心柏进入只剩下追光灯的漆黑礼堂。  
  
心照不宣的，两个人在昏暗中牵起手，直到找到座位在斐心柏父母身旁坐下，紧握的手都没有松开。  
  
【没骗你们吧，小天哥哥真的是我见过最帅的人】  
  
斐心颜在后台边整理头饰，边对明显已经沦陷的姐妹们继续夸赞褚天。  
  
【对对对，也是我见过最好看的】一群小姑娘纷纷附和，对褚天长相叽叽喳喳的讨论中还捎带上斐心柏  
  
【你哥远远看上去有点吓人，不过走近了看也好帅啊，还会吹口哨】  
  
【他？他也就样子还行，别的和小天哥哥差远了，小天哥哥人好脾气好……】  
  
【准备一下快到你们了，台词都别错了啊】一旁的老师打断喋喋不休的讨论，挨个检查妆容服饰，女孩儿们还没张开但已经初见靓丽脸庞也都挂上认真，准备迎接属于她们的镁光灯。


End file.
